Save Me
by alway'sbeJericho
Summary: What would have happened if Evolution did win Survivor series? What will happen now that the future of the WWE is on the line and alot more is at stake then a month. What if Stephanie and Jericho had been keeping secrets that could either destroy or save


I own nothing all characters are owned by the WWE and theirselves I gain no profit for this so please be nice.

Pairings Chris/Steph

characters HHH Evolution a few others

What if Evolution had won Survivor series? And what if it wasn't just for a month what if the WWE itself was up for grabs?

Stephanie shakes her head as she looks in horror on the screen at what was happing in the ring. She had known from the moment Hunter had called Randy, Chris, Jericho and Maven down to the ring to quote pat them on the back for their hard work night before nothing could come of it that was good.

She closes her eyes rembering the argument her and Chris had before they came to the arena. She had insisted on coming on hiding in his locker room.'Stephy you know I love you right?" His words had edged on yelling but he kept it down and low yelling never got hjm anywhere with her. All it did in turn was get the Mcmahon blood flowing and he was in no mood for her screeching, he loved her he could not deny that he had hid the relationship for going on three years now because he loved her but that voice at times was enough to make him want to gag her beautiful mouth and he could find some interesting things to gag use as a gag.

Smirking to hisself he winces as a pillow hits him upside the head and he had turned eyeing her"Mcmahon you better get ahold of yourself:"

Stephanie smiles at him seductivly and sits on the edge of the bed letting the straps to her dress fall down her shoulders revealing ofcourse just a little more of her body to him"I'd much rather that you got ahold of me."

Chris grins at her pushing his hair out of his face, well making the motion to push the hair out of his face. Damn that barber he really wanted to put him out of buisness for messing up his hair. Luckily for him his cockiness was not just centered in the hair it ran through his blood. But still the hair had wounded him.

Stephanie had seen this and took his hand pulling him to her as she slowly had laid back on the bed pulling Chris ever so slowly ontop of her"It'll grow back" she whispered as he leaned down to gently touch his lips to hers.

"I know, and you still are not going" He says kissing her neck before she pushed him off of her dumping him hard on the floor his already sore backside hitting with a thud"Your going to pay for that one princess."

"Not as much as you, no sex for you tonight" Chris had picked himself off of the floor and dusted himself off scowling some, she alway's held that over his head and if he didn't love her so much he would remind her that there were plenty of women who woulld never and he met eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever turn this sexy beast down.

"I know princess" He had said calmly going to get his wallet off the dresser. He had told her that before and it only ended up in the war of the roses played triple time and right now he had to concentrate on Raw he did not have time for this ridicolous game with her.

Knowing she wouldn't talk to him again he had simply stepped over to where she had scooted on the bed and kissed her gently before grabbing his jacket and leaving the hotel room.

Another yell knocks her out of her trance and she eyes the wig and the trench coat she had worn past security with one of Chris's backstage passes that allowed VIP people into the heart of the arena.

She had sat in the hotel room for twenty minutes long enough to make sure he was gone before putting on the blonde wig and covering her dress up with the hidden tan trench.

Another yell and she takes a deep breath"It doesn't matter now, Eric is gone and my faimly buinsess is in danger" She shakes her head seeing the four members of Chris's team getting held by some Hunter want a be's and beat down by Evolution as she takes a deep breath strides to the door and makes a dead bolt run to her shock in high heels to the ring.


End file.
